Naze kono toki ni de atta no ka to
by Migle
Summary: Lyserg busca respuestas en su corazón y sabe que Hao es el único que se las dará pero qué pasa no sabe que hacer su corazón se confunde podrá amr al ser que mató a sus padres?
1. Default Chapter

Hola!!!!!!!!!!! Heme aquí empazando otro fanfic como si no tuviera demasiados en proceso (sí... ¬_¬U mi amigo S.A.T.A.N.I.C me lo dice mucho "ACABA LOS QUE TIENES Y LUEGO ESCRIBES MÁS") Pero bueno está idea nació haciendo un fanart de Lyserg y Hao que a su vez su idea nacio mientras veía un programa de vudú satánico y poseído en el Once ¿por qué hacer algo así un catorce de Febrero? Muy fácil! Odio este patético día!!! Si fuera por mí los quemaría a todos satanicamente mientras rio como maniática poseida, aparte mis padres se largaron a Cuernavaca dejándonos a mis hermanos y a mí abandonados con mi hermana mayor a cargo conclusión; no pude ir a la convención de cómics que organizan por estas patéticas fechas en el parque Naucalli, lo que significa que tendré que esperar hasta no sé cuando a que organizen otra para ir y comprar mi preciado disco de " Best Hit Parade " y "Character song collection 'Salamander' " de Frontier y el de "Melody of the Spirits" de Shaman King aparte de el regalo de cumpleaños de mi queridísimo S.A.T.A.N.I.C. ( Es hasta Abril pero el que Madruga Satanas lo ayuda a conseguir mejores precios, no sé ni que le voy a regalar, tambien iba a ver) tendré que ir al bazar a comprarlo y me va a salir tres veces más caro que en una convención pero mi hermana y su regimen de Terror me tienen acorralada Y encerrada (¬¬ Ya verá cuando domine el mundo, le enseñaré el significado de régimen de Terror) En fin ya me queje lo suficiente así que vayamos al fic espero les agrade y me dejen montones de Reviews Fanfic: " Naze kono toki ni deatta no ka to" ¿Por qué nos conocimos ese día?" Disculpen mi japonés pero ese título lo saqué de la traducción de Northern Lights, así que no me pidan mucho... Pareja: Lyserg y Hao, algo de Ren y Horo ( muy poco ) Disclaimer: ¿Yoh vota a Ana para declarale su amor a Ren Tao quién a su vez se une al clan de Hao, Mientras en la siguiente escena observamos a Lyserg y Marco cojiendose? NO! entonces la serie no es mía! (Por desgracia) es obra de Hiroyuki Takei, pero la idea del fic es mía yo solo me dedicó a los fanfics y fanarts de la serie. : Notas de la autora [ ]: Especificaciones de escena. ( ): Pensamientos de los personajes. - -: Diálogos de los personajes.  
Este fic se situa en la serie exactamente en los capítulos en los que Lyserg está con Yoh y sus amigos , en aquellos en los que Hao no se cansa de mandarles hombres para que Yoh se haga más fuerte es YAOI así que si son Homofóbicos o no les gusta no lean ustedes se lo pierden, para los conocedores que les guste espero les guste mucho el fic. Por cierto está escrito el 14 de Febrero pero lo voy a subir a la red hasta el Lunes que esté perdiendo el tiempo en la escuela por que no tengo Internet en mi casa, ya se acabo la tarjeta, ahora sí al momento anhelado por todos ¡Al Fic! ~* Kimi ni todoke Northern Lights ~* ( trata de alcanzar la luz del norte [ Para aquellos que no sepan se refiere a los Grandes Espíritus] ) ~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~° ~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~ El camino hacia la aldea de los apaches se tornaba cada vez más dificil además de volverse más complicado por más que Yoh y sus aliados querían llegar siempre se encontraban con un obstaculo más que Hao les había enviado, esto era dificil para todos pero en especial para el miembro más reciente del grupo, Lyserg Diethel, quien había tenido que valerse solo desde muy pequeño a causa de Hao, él había asesinado a sus padres y no podía evitar odiarlo, pero Yoh no tenía prisa alguna se tomaba todo con demasiada calma y todos oían lo que Yoh ordenaba, Lyserg se torturaba pensando que así nunca iban a derrotar a Hao. Llegaron a una pequeña posada en la cuál decidieron quedarse para pasar la noche... - Pasaremos aquí la noche dijo Yoh con su singular alegría. - Me parece- respondió Ren con su tipico tono de aprobación . - Ya era hora ya estaba cansado- respondió Horo Horo dándole la razón a Yoh - Me parece excelente Don Yoh usted tan inteligente como siempre- respondió el barbero de Ryu. - A este paso nunca derrotaremos a Hao.- mascullo Lyserg para sí mismo quedándose parado - No piensas venir Lyserg?- preguntó Yoh mientras Lyserg caminaba hacia ellos. Se quedaron en un cuarto, todos se acomodaron para dormir, nadie podía conciliar el sueño excepto Yoh y Ryu, ellos o tenían por que preocuparse Ren y Horo se encontraron muy juntitos y Ren se durmió después de media Hora, Horo hacía su mejor esfuerzo para dormir pero por más que veía el techo no podia y tampoco se podia mover ya que Ren dormía placidamente en su torso Horo estaba muy rojo.  
  
-Horo?- preguntó Lyserg con una gran curiosidad... - Qué pasa Lyserg?- Contestó Horo todavía un tanto rojo... - Nada, solo queri...- ve hacia la ventana y observa como un chico alto cási idéntico a Yoh salta de un árbol cercano acompañado de un niño negro con cabello de microfono al puro estilo Afro así que decidió levantare y salir. - Oye A donde vas? - Regreso en un rato no te levantes ya me voy- dijo Lyserg saliendo dejándo a Horo con una gran confusión en eso Horo solo sintió una fuerte mirada. - Pensé que nunca se dormiria pero mejor que se fue- dijo Ren satisfactoriamente clavando sus ojos dorados en los negros del peliazul ainu. odio a Horo pero tengo que admitirlo de que es guapo el niiño es muy guapo - Por qué lo dices?- preguntó Horo muy confundido - porque con Yoh y Ryu dormidos y él fuera puedo hacer esto...- se abalanza sobre los labios de Horo devorándolos con ferocidad, Horo solo regresa el beso con igual pasión.  
  
~°~AFUERA~°~ Lyserg se acerca y ve a Hao con su inseparable compañero estaban en una cueva junto a una pequeña fogata... - Hao- dijo Lyserg poseidamente como siempre que vé a Hao, así llamo la atención de los dos shamanes sentados a un lado de la fogata. - Ah eres uno de los amigos de Yoh! Lysdel cierto?- preguntó Hao sonriendo pero aún así conservando su mirada despectiva de ser superior °¬° la autora babea ante tal escena - Es Lyserg señor Hao- corrigió el pequeño seguidor de Hao. - ah... en serio? Es igual no importa- se dirijió sonrriente hacia su pequeño seguidor – qué te trae por aquí?- le preguntó a Lyserg con una mirada despectiva que demandaba una respuesta rápida. - Tú asesinaste a mis padres!!- fue la contestación de Lyserg con sus ojos verdes llenos de furia - Ah! Eres el huérfano pués para tu información esos dos eran pelmazos si tan solo hubieran escuchado mis palabras, pero no quisieron oirme así que...- -¡¡¡ERES UN MISERABLE!!!!- dijo Lyserg cási explotando y cuando lo notó ya tenía a Hao frente a él, estaban muy cerca uno del otro, nariz con nariz, Lyserg no pudo evitar sorprenderse y sonrrojarse. - Vaya!! Hasta eso no estas tan feo huerfanito, creo que podré divertirme un rato contigo- dijo Hao sonrriendo – Opacho por favor déjame solo con él ve con los demás tengo que atender a este niño- le dijo Hao a su pequeño compañero ante la paralizis de Lyserg. - pero señor Hao...- protésto el pequeño -Opacho...- dijo Hao viendolo con cara de "largate o árderas" -Si señor Hao- dijo finalmente el pequeño mientras se retiraba - Y bien...- empezó Hao – acercándose mucho a Lyserg como para besarlo. - No, Hao, no te es...pera por...-dijo Lyserg, pero sus intentos se vieron opacados ante un beso apasionado por parte de Hao.  
  
Llevaban ya varios minutos así, besándose Lyserg, no pudo resistirse más y comenzó a responder ese beso con igual pasión, Hao se sorprendió un poco ante tal respuesta pero de igual forma siguió concentrado en lo que hacia, recostó a Lyserg en el piso y comenzó a bajar la mano al miembro de Lyserg comenzando a mover de manera suave pero exitante los dedos como masturbandolo, esto exito mucho al pequeño Lyserg quien no pudo evitar gemir un poco al sentir como Hao besaba su cuello dejando uno que otro moretón Hao comenzó a desabrochar la gabardina de Lyserg, en ese momento Lyserg se levantó algo agitado se levantó y se fue... - Que mal! Parece que después de todo esta noche será igual de aburrida que las demás- dijo Hao mientras veía como Lyserg se iba corriendo, Hao decidió levantarse e irse a reunir con sus demás camaradas. - (Cómo pude besar a mi enemigo de ese modo él mató a mis padres)- pensaba mientras llegaba a la posada y entraba al cuarto, pero no esperaba encontrarse con Ren semidesnudo encima de un semidesnudo Horo besándose solo se dió la vuelta y cerró la puerta. - No! Lyserg – grito Horo para evitar que se fuera. -Rayos!- Maldijo Ren y comenzó a vestirse después salió a buscar a Lyserg - Ren no!- -Tú quedate ahí en un momento regreso!- ordenó Ren mientras salia del cuarto - Ya qué? Qué más puedo hacer?- dijo Horo recostandose denuevo en la cama. -CONTINUARÁ °~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~ °~°~°~°~°~°~°~° Bien ya quedo el Primer capítulo! Qué les pareció?? Espero les haya gustado y dejen reviews no se quejen lo escribí en un día Por cierto quiero agradecer a S.A.T.A.N.I.C por sus concejos y por siempre sacarme de las crisis de inspiración que luego me dan por cierto Sin Sentido ya se acabo pero vamós a escribir un fanfic juntos así que esten pendientes para leer si no arderan hasta morir y volverse chicharron mientras yo cantó en tono feliz (la gente arde los niños mueren larala larala la la la) así que no olviden dejar review  
  
Kimi no omokage ima I will take it there 


	2. Qué deseas de mí?

Hola!!!!!!!!!!! Como están espero que como siempre MAL (excepto por mis reviewers ) se los advertí arderán en el dulce y ardiente infierno (Saca al espíritu de Fuego) JAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!!!!!!!! ARDAN!!!!!! Bueno ya fuera de el papel de Hao espero que les esté gustando la historia y perdonen la tardanza ya que tuve examenes y entregar como mil trabajos y ya me programaron otros dos así es que me voy a tardar en subir el próximo aparte este episodio ya lo tenía pero se me borró entonces lo tuve que volver a hacer, espero les agrade esta parte también y vamós al punto de interez ¡Al Fic!!

****

Fanfic: " **_Naze kono toki ni deatta no ka to_**" ¿Por qué nos conocimos ese día?" Disculpen mi japonés pero ese título lo saqué de la traducción de Northern Lights, así que no me pidan mucho… 

****

Capítulo2: Qué deseas de mí?

****

Pareja: Lyserg y Hao, algo de Ren y Horo ( muy poco ) 

****

Disclaimer: ¿Yoh vota a Ana para declarale su amor a Ren Tao quién a su vez se une al clan de Hao, Mientras en la siguiente escena observamos a Lyserg y Marco cojiendose? NO! entonces la serie no es mía! (Por desgracia) es obra de Hiroyuki Takei, pero la idea del fic es mía yo solo me dedicó a los fanfics y fanarts de la serie.

**__**

Capítulo2: Confusión 

(¬¬ Me he dado cuenta que cási todos los capítulos dos de mis fics se llaman confusión)

****

: Notas de la autora

****

[ ]: Especificaciones de escena.

****

( ): Pensamientos de los personajes.

****

- -: Diálogos de los personajes.

Este fic se situa en la serie exactamente en los capítulos en los que Lyserg está con Yoh y sus amigos , en aquellos en los que Hao no se cansa de mandarles hombres para que Yoh se haga más fuerte es YAOI así que si son Homofóbicos o no les gusta no lean ustedes se lo pierden, para los conocedores que les guste espero les guste mucho el fic. 

~* **_Kimi ni todoke Northern Lights_** ~* ( trata de alcanzar la luz del norte [ Para aquellos que no sepan se refiere a los Grandes Espíritus] )

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~

- No! Lyserg – grito Horo para evitar que se fuera.

-Rayos!- Maldijo Ren y comenzó a vestirse después salió a buscar a Lyserg

- Ren no!- 

-Tú quedate ahí en un momento regreso!- ordenó Ren mientras salia del cuarto

- Ya qué? Qué más puedo hacer?- dijo Horo recostandose denuevo en la cama.

Al pasar Ren cerró la puerta justo detrás de él recorrió todo el Hotel buscando a su amigo el peliverde de Lyserg, no entendía que había pasado por que Lyserg habia regresado tan triste? ¿Acaso habia ido tras Hao? Él sabia que no ganaría nada precipitandose, llegó a la recepción viéndolo ahí sentado en un sillón y… ¿estaba llorando?

-Lyserg…- dijo Ren acercándose muy sutilmente a su amigo secándole algunas lágrimas de los ojos -¿Qué pasa?-

-NADA DÉJAME SOLO!!!!!!!!!- respondió Lyserg gritando haciendo que Ren retrocediera un poco

-Vaya que si estas de un humor… uno que trata de ayudarte y tú que no te dejas ya me voy- Ren estaba bastánte molesto.

- No Ren, porfavor no te vayas, perdóname esque acabo de hacer algo muy malo…- dijo Lyserg sin poder contener las lágrimas denuevo.

-Nada pudo haber sido tan malo como para que te pongas así- Ren empezaba a imitar a Yoh, la verdad es que él no solía ser comprensivo y siempre que alguién mencionaba esa palabra Yoh era la imagen que se le venía a la mente.

-Es que yo… yo … yo besé a Hao!!, no solo está mal por que Hao es hombre igual que yo, si no que besé al asesino de mis padres Ren!!!!!!!- dio Lyserg con desesperación en sus ojos, Ren no sabia que decir para darle animos a su amigo…

-Y disfrutaste ese beso Lyserg??- fue lo único que se le ocurrio decirle a Lyserg, él lo sabia era la pregunta más estupida que habia hecho en toda su vida y no venía al caso, pero no sabia qué más decir…

- Sí- respondió Lyserg sin dudarlo ni un minuto, estaba muy confundido –¿Qué hago Ren?- le preguntó finalmente al Shaman de China… 

- Si quieres ser felíz junto a la persona que amas, tienes que dejar el rencor y la venganza atrás, si no tú corazón se lástimará de más, el corazón humano es muy complicado.- finalizó Tao 

- Pero él mató a mis padres!- respondió Lyserg empezando a hartar a Ren…

- Haz lo que creas conveniente- respondió Ren, ya un poco harto de la necedad de Lyserg…

- Buenas noches- fue lo único que contestó Lyserg al retirarse, dejando a Ren haciendo un gran coraje porque Lyserg estaba tan cegado por esa venganza, eso no le permitía ser felíz le recordaba un poco a como él fue antes de conocer a Yoh…

~°~AL DÍA SIGUIENTE~°~

Yoh y sus camaradas se encontraban desayunando, estaban presentes todos menos Lyserg, él aún seguía dormido, el ambiente era Tenso, todos notaban que Ren estaba de mal Humor más que de costumbre, Horo no se atrevía a decir bromas tontas y Ryu estaba deprimido por que al parecer Lyserg no se sentía bién, Yoh no tenía su usual sonrisa, ahora tenía un rostro preocupado por su amigo el inglés, el lider del grupo (Yoh) decidió romper el silencio reinante en ese momento…

- Sintieron la presencia de Hao aquí ayer?- preguntó y todos mostraron una cara de sorpresa ya que nadie la había sentido, exceptuando los a él y a Lyserg 

-No- contestó secamente Ren ya que ni Horo Horo ni Ryu se atrevieron a contestar

- T_T Eso es lo que tiene mal a mi Lyserg!!!!!- respondió Ryu con su usual preocupación por Lyserg. 

-Esque él no sabe olvidar- dijo finalmente Yoh bastánte preocupado por su amigo –Voy a ver si se le ofrece algo- dijo mientras salía de la pequeña cafeteria de la posada…

-Quiero que te hagas más fuerte!!!!!!!- eso fue lo que oyó en cuanto cruzó la puerta pero aunque volteó a ver donde estaba su hermano pero se sorprendió al no ver a nadie, y Hao no solia escondersele pero por alguna razón ahora lo había hecho…

~°~MIENTRAS EN LA RECAMARA ~°~

Lyserg no queria levantarse se sentía muy cansado, y bastante deprimido, pero no queria preocupar a los demás y queria disculparse con Ren ya que el shaman de la dinastía Tao habia tratado de acercarse a él de aconsejarlo y él no se dejó, tenía que apreciarlo ya que eso era algo que Ren no estaba acostumbrado a hacer, solo sintió un viento muy cálido entrar al cuarto un viento que quemaba esto, abrió la ventana con fuerza dejando entrar a un extraño de cabello largo y castaño…

-Hao!!!!!!!!- gritó Lyserg como acostumbra cada vez que ve a Hao

- Hola, dejamos algo pendiente anoche.- contestó Hao sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, no tenía malicia, ni su sonrisa solo una expresión vacia que sorprendió al inglés…

- Hao qué te pasa?- no pudo evitar preguntar el shaman inglés al ver a Hao de ese modo… cosa que Hao no dejo pasar, le interezaba al inglés ahora sería facil manipularlo, Hao no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de triunfo en su rostro pero la disimulo para que esta pareciera decepción, hacia tiempo que nadie se prestaba tan bien para jugar un rato Lyserg sería muy divertido…

-Lyserg, por qué no me aceptas?- soltó finalmente el shaman castaño, poniendo cara de perrito *_* Kawaii!! 

-Yo…- respondió el inglés muy confundido no sabía que responder y ante esa cara nisiquiera el hecho de que él fuera el asesino de sus padres parecía importar, era cierto tanto odio se había convertido en amor, el amaba a Hao, al asesino de sus padres.

En lo que Lyserg buscaba una respuesta, Hao comenzó a acercarse demasiado, finalmente reclamó los labios del shaman ojiverde como suyos atrapándolos en un beso bastante intenso, las manos del Shaman de Fuego recorrian toda la espalda de Lyserg quien no queria que ese beso terminara nunca, él también empezaba a desear a Hao; el mayor de los Asakura se dió cuenta de todo lo que pasaba en la cabeza de Lyserg muy lentamente lo empujo para recostarlo en el piso, ahora Hao se dedicaba al cuello del pequeño Inglés que tenia a su merced, pero sintió la presencia de Yoh que se acercaba así que bastante apurado se levantó dejando en el piso a un confundido Lyserg, volteó y solo le dijo:

- Te espero en el bosque a la media noche, solo así sabre si realmente meresco tu perdón y tu amor…- después de eso Hao salió por la ventana dejando a un muy confundido Lyserg en el piso

-¿Me ama? ¿Mi perdón? está muy arrepentido, realmente me quiere,- era lo que pensaba el inglés, solo merecia perdonar a Hao, quien habia aceptado sus errores, aún así las lágrimas no pudieron evitar salir de su rostro, no queria que Hao se alejará, no más lo queria a su lado siempre… 

Hao al salir vió a Yoh pero tenía cosas que planear y no queria tener un enfrentamiento con su hermano pero debía recordarle que se debía hacer fuerte por lo que escondiéndose en un árbol le dijo:

-Quiero que te hagas más fuerte!!!!!!!-

Y aunque Yoh volteó para todos lados no fue capáz de encontrar a Hao… Pero debía apurarse ya que Lyserg podia estar en otras de esas crisis que le daban cuando algo tenía que ver con Hao…

~°~MÁS TARDE ~°~

Todos comenzaban a empacar, les hubiera gustado quedarse a descansar más tiempo pero les era imposible ya que de seguro Lyserg se molestaría si alguién expresaba su deseo de quedarse, todos tenían en su rostro una expresión indefinida, cuando la voz del Shaman proveniénte de Inglaterra los interrumpió…

-Yoh, no sería mejor quedarnos a descansar solo unos días más- sugirió Lyserg viendo las expresiones sorprendidas de sus demás compañeros 

-Esta bien no creo que haga daño unos días más ne Lyserg?- afirmó Yoh felizmente, recibiendo la aprovación de sus compañeros.

-Genial entonces saldré a ver los alrededores- dijo Lyserg abriéndo la puerta.

- Mi Lyserg te acompaño- se apuntó Ryu rápidamente

-No Ryu gracias voy solo- fue lo que respondió Lyserg, no queria que nadie le acompañara estaba feliz ya que si se quedaban un día o dos más él podría ver a Hao…

-T_T Mi pequeño Lyserg!!- lloró Ryu ante la negativa de aquel Shaman Inglés.

-Ay ya vez ya lo hartáste no te preocupes yo te presento a un amigo- empezó a decir Horo para callar a Ryu mientras Ren veía a todos con cara de ay estúpido! E Yoh reía con su risita hartánte como siempre.

Lejos de aquel lugar había un niño pequeño que estaba parado en un árbol, era nada más y nada menos que Opacho el ayudante de Hao quien con su poseción de almas había mostrado a su amo lo que estaba pasando con el equipo de Yoh…

-Rayos!!! Qué nunca piensan moverse!! Ya me harté de que estén jugando!- dijo un molesto Hao en lo que golpeaba la pared.

- Pero señor Hao, el shaman inglés tal vez sugirió eso para verlo a usted- protestó uno de sus camaradas.

-Callaté!!- le gritó Hao al mismo tiempo en el que lo quemaba, odiaba que lo contradijeran aquellos que se atrevieran siquiera a pensarlo morirían quemados en el intento –Ascil!!!!- llamó a uno de sus camaradas.

-Si mi señor- apareció el chico quien usaba un traje de tipo méxicano muy antiguo como el que usaban los grandes señores dueños de Haciendas antes de la independencia, cuando México todavía era una colonia española El brevario cultural nunca sale sobrando u_u usaba el cabello corto todo a la misma altura, café con ojos grises –En qué puedo servirle?- 

- Quiero que vayas a retar mañana temprano a Yoh y a sus amigos- pidió Hao ya en un tono más sereno

- Será un placer señor y mato a todos por igual??- preguntó el chico 

- No solo quiero que mates a uno o dos de sus camaradas eso lo perturbará y lo hará seguir, a él no quiero que lo lastimes.- dijo Hao arqueando una ceja.

- Pero si por accidente se mezcla en la pelea, usted se enojaria si lo mato??- volvió a preguntar el niño

-No, no me molestaría pero quiero que centres tus ataques en el chico de cabello verde- contestó Hao

-Como usted ordene mi señor- respondió el chico al retirarse a la misión que tendría que cumplir al día siguiente…

~°~A MEDIA NOCHE ~°~

Lyserg esperaba pacientemante al shaman más poderoso del torneo Hao obviamenteHabía llegado desde antes a aquel bosque donde tendría lugar aquella cita tan esperada por el pequeño shaman inglés, se sentía nervioso y podría decirse que su corazón latúia tan rápido que podría explotar, desde lejos se notaba que una silueta se acercaba, era la silueta de la persona tan esperada Lyserg no pudo ocultar su sonrrojo que iba creciendo a medida que Hao se acercaba…

~°~Continuará~°~

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~

Bien ahí está la segunda parte de este fic se viene el final en el siguiente capítulo, y solo les puedo adelantar que es un final que ni se esperan (Bueno es algo predecible pero igual espero les guste) y también les puedo adelantar que en el próximo capítulo va a haber Mucho LEMON!!!!!!!!! Bueno ahora les voy a contestar los reviews a las personas que leyeron y dejaron review gracias a todos!!

****

REVIEWS

Kini-chan:

Kombawa (Buenas noches) Sis!!![Es que acá en el D.F. ya es de nochecita! Son las 10] Al fin esto ya está!!! Espero que esta parte también te guste o que al menos te guste tanto como la primera, Y bueno todos en este mundo (o al menos los seres superiores como nosotras lo sabemos sis) que la pareja ideal que hará sufrir a Lyserg será Hao (Te odio ¬¬ ya has hecho que Lyserg me caiga bien y ya hasta le tengo lástima al pobre por lo que le voy a hacer al final de este fic!) Hao!!! Sí es el mejor villano ¡Qué Ardan!! [Se quema todo el escenario] JAJAJAJAJAJA!!! [Risa satánica tipo Hao en el penúltimo episodio cuando Opacho se asusta] Bueno sis yo no debo arder pero si debo hacer que todo arda Jajajaja!! Nos vemos Ojra! (Quiera Ra) Te guste Nos vemos saludos por Allá!!

**__**

La llama:

O_O La llama es Yuzu-san?? (Hace una reverencia) Me ha hablado mucho de ti mi amigo S.A.T.A.N.I.C. Es un placer recibir un review tuyo, gracias por leer y sobre el silencio y la emoción sabré interpretarlas creo que te gustó y podría intuir que eres fan de Lyserg (en lo personal yo lo detestaba hasta que Kini llegó a cambiar eso ahora hasta me gusta) Espero que esta parte también te haya agradado y perdona la tardanza pero tuve exámenes y trabajos y me dedique a mis otros fics y para colmo antes de subir esta parte se me borró el disquette y tuve que repetirlo todo, pero igual espero que la segunda parte también te haya gustado.

**__**

S.A.T.A.N-I.C.

¬¬ Oye dile al Gerhard (tu hermano) que aparte de mandarle saludos!! Ya no te obligue a ver Rocket Power eso de "Eddie el príncipe del inframundo" ya te afectó! (Choro, aparte no hay nada a esa hora) Gracias por tu review (sabes que cuento con el) Espero te haya gustado esta parte también y suerte con tus fics y ya aporta algo a la página!!! Gracias por tu review y ya se viene el final (va a ser capítulo largo u.ú voy a tener que escribir mucho) Sayito!!!! Te hablo mañana o no sé depende de como se pongan las cosas en mi casa. La gente arde los niños mueren laralalarala lalala!

Bien eso fue todo espero les agrade y quiero Reviews si no ya saben arderán en el dulce y ardiente infierno Jajajajaja! Se viene el final (ya sé que ya les he dicho eso es que es la emoción que este fic va a ser el 1° que termine sin que sea un one-shot!! Que emoción bueno lean y déjenme un review no sean malitos! Si no arderán!! Jajajajaja!!

Dewamatta!

Kimi no omokage ima I will take it there… (Ese es el final de Omokage lo pongo para que se vea como si fuera el final de un episodio de la serie) 


	3. por qué nos encontramos ese día

Hola!!!!!!!!!!! Como están?? Espero que mis reviewers bien y que los demás mal!! Jajajajaja bueno como fue costumbre en este fic estoy escribiendo un sábado que mis padres llevaron a mi abuela a un tratamiento hasta Cuernavaca pero a diferencia de otras veces ahora estoy sola en mi casa, ya que mi hermana mayor está en la escuela, y mi hermano menor está en el jardín así que tengo algo de tiempo para que llegué la inspiración (Claro con música de Shaman King para concentrarme más en el tema) y dejando a Fausto, Hao, Kouji, Marik y Takuya de fiesta en el otro fic dediquemonos a lo nuestro!!! El final de este fic!! Jajajaja Bueno sin más comenzaré espero que les haya gustado este fic y gracias por mantenerse leyendo sin importar la tardanza al adelantar son lo máximo Gracias y al Fic!!! (Como siempre saben que este fic fue escrito un sábado19 de Junio pero será publicado el Lunes 21 Gracias)

**Fanfic**: " **_Naze kono toki ni de atta no ka to_**" ¿Por qué nos encontramos ese día?" Disculpen mi japonés pero ese título lo saqué de la traducción de Northern Lights, así que no me pidan mucho… 

**Capítulo3: ¿Por qué nos encontramos ese día? **(Naze Kono Toki ni de atta no Ka to)

**Pareja**: Lyserg y Hao, algo de Ren y Horo ( muy muy poco cási nada)

**Disclaimer**: ¿Yoh vota a Ana para declarale su amor a Ren Tao quién a su vez se une al clan de Hao, Mientras en la siguiente escena observamos a Lyserg y Marco cojiendose? NO! entonces la serie no es mía! (Por desgracia) es obra de Hiroyuki Takei, pero la idea del fic es mía yo solo me dedicó a los fanfics y fanarts de la serie, la demás grandeza de la serie es idea de Hiroyuki Takei pero Hao si me pertenece Jajajajaja! Arderán!

**Capítulo3: ¿Por qué nos encontramos ese día? **(Naze Kono Toki ni de atta no Ka to)

****: Notas de la autora

**[ ]**: Especificaciones de escena.

**( ):** Pensamientos de los personajes.

**- -:** Diálogos de los personajes.

   Este fic se situa en la serie exactamente en los capítulos en los que Lyserg está con Yoh y sus amigos , en aquellos en los que Hao no se cansa de mandarles hombres para que Yoh se haga más fuerte es YAOI (Si no saben es una relación homosexual Hombre/Hombre genios)así que si son Homofóbicos o no les gusta no lean ustedes se lo pierden, para los conocedores que les guste espero les guste mucho el fic. Este capítulo incluye Lemon (relación sexual entre dos hombres) y un par de Rapes (relación sexual Hombre/Hombre donde uno obliga al otro Osea Sexo sin consentimiento de una de las partes (Violación).

**_Kimi ni todoke Northern Lights_** ( trata de alcanzar la luz del norte [ Para aquellos que no sepan se refiere a los Grandes Espíritus] )

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

  Hao llegó a la cita tal y como lo había dicho, solo y con una gran sonrisa que se hizo aún más grande al notar que la pequeña figura que estaba iluminada por la luz de la Luna era Lyserg, ese pequeño e ingenuo Shaman inglés, sabía que si se lo pedía Lyserg haría que Yoh ya no tomara con tanta calma las situaciones y se apuraría, también sabía que al día siguiente su fiel Ascil haría desaparecer a ese diminuto estorbo ya que Lyserg estaba bien para jugar pero no lo quería encima de él y que mejor que jugar con él está última noche de la vida del pequeño, Hao se soslallaba con la idea, tenía ganas de lastimar tanto al peliverde, el niño era tierno y eso le hacía tener ganas de lastimarlo, de romperlo, de herirlo y finalmente de quitarselo de su camino como el insecto que era el pequeño inglés, no podía ocultar su sonrisa sus planes estaban saliendo a pedir de boca y todo gracias al pequeño y patético corazón de Lyserg, llegó junto al shaman de la radiestecia que al ver a Hao no pudo evitar lanzarsele y colgarse de su cuello, Hao solo respondió el abrazo.

- Hao, temía tanto que no vinieras- djo el inglés aferrándose al cuello del shaman de cástaño cabello.

- ¿Esto significa que me perdonas mi amado Lyserg?- preguntó Hao con una expresión inocente en su rostro haciendo uso de su mejor actuación.

- Sí, no me importa tu pasado ni lo que nos deparé el futuro solo me importa el ahora Hao te amo- dijo Lyserg clavando sus verdes ojos en los ojos negros de su amor Hao

  Hao besó al shaman inglés solo pensando en que la noche sería larga y placentera para él, Los labios de Lyserg eran los más dulces que había probado, está vez sabían más dulces que anteriormente embriagando al shaman dueño del espíritu de fuego, tenía lo que había deseado desde hace meses, por fin se iba a apoderar del cuerpo del inglés y lo mejor del asunto no se tenía que preocupar por las consecuencias ya que al día siguiente el inglés sería asesinado por el más fiel y obediente de sus hombres era un plan aprueba de todo, recostó delicadamente al niño de ojos verdes en el piso con el mayor cuidado posible para no lástimar al frágil ser que tenía entre sus manos, terminando de recostarlo se dió a la tarea de quitarle la capa que el inglés siempre vestía desabrochando la camisa que tenía debajo de esta haciendo que parte del pálido pecho del inglés se asomara,  Hao lanzó su ataque al cuello de Lyserg besándolo apasionadamente sacandole unos cuantos moretones al niño, trazando con su lengua un camino del cuello de Lyserg hasta su oreja donde llegando a su meta mordía la oreja del inglés haciendo que el pequeño soltara un leve gemido que estaba entre el dolor y el placer Hao selló los labios del inglés con los suyos todo lo haría muy rápido tenía que despertar temprano al día siguiente para disfrutar del espectáculo de la muerte de aquel niño al que en esos momentos besaba, terminó de descubrir el pecho del chico bajando de inmediato hasta sus tetillas succionándolas suavemente, lamiendolas y mordiéndolas muy levemente, por su parte eso hacía que el niño que provenía de Inglaterra Lyserg emitiera gritos que estaban al borde del dolor y del placer haciendo que el shaman de fuego Hao se exitará más y quisiera causarle más daño a aquel niño que estaba debajo de él en eso Hao se deshizo de su capa recostándose completamente en Lyserg frotándo su piel con la fina y delicada piel de Lyserg haciendo que el inglés se sonrojara extremadamente haciendo que esa extraña sensación de la excitación aumentara en Lyserg, Hao se detuvo para bajar su cuerpo hasta la erección del inglés ya que este Hao estaba decidido a probar el sabor del inglés por lo que dirijió sus manos al pantalón del inglés y desabrochó sus pantalones de Lyserg xDmóstrándo su erección, Lyserg solo se sintío envuelto por el calor que la boca de Hao le brindaba mientras el mayor de los Asakura lo estimulaba con su lengua el inglés sentía que no podría dar más que estaba en el extasis absoluto no podía creer que el que alguna vez logró ser su enemigo el asesino de sus padres pudiera hacer esto con su cuerpo y peor aún con su autorización!! Finalmente se corrió en la boca de Hao quien al sentír el pegajoso líquido en su boca decidió subir su rostro para besar al inglés obligándolo a jugar con su propio líquido cosa que el Shaman Inglés se negaba a hacer pero no pudo alejar su rostro mucho porque Hao lo sostenía firmemente de la barbilla para levantar su rostro y besarlo finalmente jugueteando con el líquido que tenía en su boca pasandola a la boca de Lyserg, después de separar sus labios de los del inglés lo despojó completamente de sus pantalones y ropa interior dejándolo a la intemperie en aquel bosque donde el sueño más prohibido de Lyserg se cumplía con una gran velocidad pero aún así el inglés no se negaba pero el mayor de los Asakura no se detenía, Lyserg era un niño pequeño todo en él era pequeño Fans de Lyserg no me maten!!! No me refiero a lo que ustedes creen!!! Me refiero solo a su entrada es decir es pequeña en comparación al miembro de Hao pero su miembro del pequeño inglés es tan grande como su imaginación les diga Aclarado el punto volvamos al Lemon!! XD así que Hao si quería penetrarlo tendría que prepararlo metió su dedo índice en la entrada de Lyserg, desprendiendo un grito entre el placer y el dolor del pequeño, cuando el niño peliverde se calmó Hao introdujo su dedo medio en el niño Lyserg emitió otro grito y finalmente cuando el grito se Lyserg se había apagado Hao decidió que era momento de introducir su tercer dedo en la entrada de el Inglés quien al sentir que se introducía el tercer cuerpo extraño en su cuerpo gritó más fuerte que las veces anteriores Hao calmo los gritos del niño dándole un beso tan intenso que ambos se fusionaron en el, después de eso el momento llegó Hao penetró a Lyserg sin ninguna consideración ni misericordia hacia el pequeño pero al mismo tiempo hacía todo con cuidado para que el niño que tenía debajo de él lo disfrutara lo más posible , por su parte Lyserg no dejaba de gemir era la primera vez que sentía todo ese placer en su cuerpo y ciertamente no iba a dejar que todo pasara tan rápido, Una vez terminado el acto el niño de ojos verdes se quedó dormido estaba totalmente agotado por lo que acababa de pasar. Hao al ver al niño dormido tan cerca de él le tapo con su tapa y lo llevó al  jeje ya lo había vestido y lo llevó a donde se encontraban Yoh y los demás solo para que estuvieran todos juntos a la hora que Ascil se encargara de ellos, con lo que Hao no contó fue que Yoh estuviera despierto aguardando el regreso de su más nuevo camarada, Lyserg.

° EN LA POSADA °

  La noche era clara, el cielo estaba despejado, el chico de cabello castaño se encontraba sentado en el pretil de la ventana esperando el regreso de alguien, su semblante generalmente alegre se veía algo preocupado pero sin perder la usual calma que ese rostro infantil siempre mostraba, a su lado un espíritu de un Samurai esperaba pacientemente lo mismo que su amo, a su lado sus demás amigos dormían profundamente, Un Ryu acostado de lado dando la espalda a donde estaba el que parecía el Líder y Un Ren casi encima de un dormilón Horo Horo que aún entre sueños le abrazaba, ante tal escena Yoh sonrío pensando que solo Ren y Horo Horo pensaban que nadie sabia sobre lo que tenían pero en fin la felicidad de Yoh era ver felices a sus amigos sin importar sus preferencias Yoh era de las personas que pensaban que no había una forma incorrecta de amar pero Lyserg… Lyserg lastimaba a Yoh él no se daba cuenta pero su obsesión por Hao eso era lo que de verdad lastimaba a Yoh, él no quería ver a Lyserg perderse más en la oscuridad por culpa de una tonta venganza…

- Amo Yoh, ¿No quiere que vaya a ver donde está el joven Lyserg?- interrumpió el silencio la voz del Samurai que era su espíritu acompañante…

- No hace falta Amidamaru sé que él vendrá pronto- dijo Yoh sin despegar la vista de sus tan amadas estrellas que le gustaba tanto contemplar.

- Amo Yoh Mire por allá Una bola de Fuego se acerca hacia nosotros- dijo el Samurai bastante alarmado.

- Hao?- preguntó el chico de cabello corto algo sorprendido al ver a su contra parte cargando el cuerpo dormido de Lyserg -¿Qué Rayos le hiciste!?- preguntó Yoh comenzando a hacer su posesión de objetos.

- No exageres Yoh sabes que todavía no es el momento, aún no eres el rival adecuado! Toma cuida de él esta noche y asegúrate de dormir tranquilo con tus amigos que quizá sea la última vez que lo hagas!- dijo Hao flotando mientras le daba el cuerpo de Lyserg a Yoh- solo asegúrate de volverte más fuerte!- al haber dicho esto Hao se marchó.

-¿Qué Rayos…?- Yoh intentó preguntar pero no fue suficiente Hao se había marchado aún así lo mejor era descansar porque al día siguiente seguirían su camino hacia la aldea apache.

° EN EL DESIERTO °

  Hao se marcho para reunirse con sus camaradas como siempre a un lado de una fogata que el encendería gracias al espíritu de fuego ahí apareció aquel niño de cabello café ojos grises con su atuendo gris más oscuro que sus ojos qué?! Me gusta su atuendo!!!

- Esto es muy aburrido señor Hao no veo el porqué tenemos que ir tan lento además usted sabe la localización de la aldea de los apaches- dijo el niño reuniéndose con los demás

- Vaya eres tú Ascil, no veo porque la prisa- contestó Hao para hacer enojar al de ojos grises eso convendría para la pelea que tendría en la mañana.

- Ah! Ya veo otra vez es por culpa del señor Yoh que nos estamos retrasando no?- contestó Ascil.

- Así es, el toma todo con demasiada calma.- contestó Hao – pero si mañana matas a uno o dos de sus amigos lo más seguro es que él se molestará y se apurará más.- propuso Hao al niño que estaba ante sus ojos.

- Claro señor Hao- dijo el niño feliz poniéndose en camino – pero si el señor Yoh interviene en el ataque y por accidente lo mato ¿ se enojaría conmigo señor Hao?- pregunto Ascil mientras Hao arqueaba una ceja

- Claro que no- contestó Hao con su usual sonrisa.

- Que Bien!!- dijo el niño poniéndo una gran sonrisa y comenzo a retirarse para alistarse para el trabajo que tenía que cumplir.

- Tú, ve con él- le ordenó uno de los camaradas de los camaradas de Hao vestido de clérigo al que tenía junto vestido con un uniforme de football americano.

- ¿Qué? Pero ash! Con ese gigante no me voy a poder mover como yo quiero- protestó Ascil.

- No te preocupes no te va a estorbar- dijo Hao para poner fin a la pelea que estaba apunto de iniciarse entre sus aliados.

- Respeta al señor Yoh- dijo el que estaba vestido de clérigo a Ascil.

- Lo pensare si es que logra sobrevivir este ataque.- dijo Ascil y se retiro.

- Vaya siempre te preocupas de más- dijo Hao a su compañero que estaba vestido de Clérigo No sé como se llama

- Lo siento señor Hao es que no creo que Ascil…- empezo a disculparse este.

- Ascil estima mucho al señor Hao, por eso siente celos de que el señor Hao siempre este al pendiente del señor Yoh- dijo Opacho.

° AL DÍA SIGUIENTE °

  El día llego claro como todos los días amanecían en esa parte de Norteamérica donde su mejor vista era el desierto con sus arenas rojas y el cielo azul, los shamanes se levantaron con su habitual flojera y cosa muy rara Lyserg estaba de buenas, ahora Yoh era el que se veía algo serio aunque trataba de mantener su sonrisa, pronto llegaron a una parada de camión donde esperaron por dos horas un camión que no llegaba.

- Ya deberia de haber pasado uno- dijo Horo Horo mientras veía hacia el Horizonte de lado a lado para ver si se acercaba un camión.

- Pues solo tu crees que va a pasar un camión en una parada como esta!- dijo Ren para hacer que Horo Horo su Koi jajaja se diera cuenta [una camara se aleja metros y metros y se ve un pequeño punto en el inmenso desierto con una flecha encima que nos muestra donde estan nuestros chicos].

- Pues para empezar tú dijiste que era buena idea Ren!- siguió Horo Horo.

- Yo dije que era buena Idea descansar aquí, pero que no esperaramos a que pasara un camión.- protestó Ren caminando hacia Horo Horo empezando a pelearse.

- Quiere que llamemos a Billy Don Yoh?- preguntó Ryu a su lider mientras de fondo se escuchaban las voces de Ren y Horo Horo peleándose.

- No Ryu no está bien que llamemos a Billy siempre que tenemos problemas.- dijo Yoh con su calma de siempre.

- Así nunca llegaremos a nuestro destino…- se repetía una y otra vez Lyserg sentado a un lado de la parada donde todavía alcanzaba sombra con Morphine junto se sentía lago triste Hao lo había usado estaba confundido no recordaba nada desués de estar con él solo que amaneció con los demás. Aparte el sonido de Horo Horo peleándose con Ren no le permitía pensar con claridad hasta que sintió la presencia de algo que se acercaba hacia ellos – Callense los dos!!- grito para callar a sus compañeros.

  Pero justo en el momento en que Lyserg se levantó de su asiento apareció una poseción de objetos enorme de color grís con un niño encima de ella un niño de cabello cástaño y ojos grises con un traje grís más oscuro que sus ojos, los demás chicos se levantarón y de inmediato hicieron la poseción de objetos.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto Yoh mientras sus amigos se ponían en guardia

- Soy Ascil el hombre más fuerte que tiene el señor Hao- contestó el niño comenzando alanzar su ataque.

- Todos los amigos de Hao son mis enemigos!!- grito Lyserg lanzándo su péndulo hacia el niño Hay que finjir ya que rel único que sabe sobre el amor secreto de Lyserg es Ren e Yoh.

- Calma ya tendré tiempo para jugar con todos ustedes, sobretodo contigo, el señor Hao me mandó especialmente a matarte a tí ya que solo le estorbas- dijo Ascil quitándose con facilidad el ataque de Lyserg, mientras los ojos de Lyserg se abrian en sorpresa, ya que no podía creer que su Hao lo traicionara de este modo.

- ¿Qué Rayos quiere Hao atacándonos?- preguntó Horo Horo.

- Ese no es asunto suyo ya que este lugar se convertirá en su tumba- contestó Ascil

- Señor Yoh venga conmigo- le dijo otro Shaman a Yoh para retirarlo del lugar.

- ¿Quién eres tú? Perdóname pero no puedo- al haber dicho esto Yoh intentó ir con sus amigos pero una barrera enorme se lo impedía, trato de salir pero fue inutil.

-Es inútil señor Yoh mi barrera de defensa es la mejor no podrá traspasarla tan facil- dijo el otro shaman con gran confianza. Ascil comenzó a atacar a Horo Horo y a Ryu quienes saltaron para bloquear el ataque.

- Mira al suertudo de Yoh le dan trato especial- comentó Horo Horo a Ryu mientras bloqueaban el ataque.

- Con nosotros bastará entonces para vencerlo- contestó Ren del otro lado.

- Yoh amigo…- fue lo único que logró salir de los labios de Lyserg.

- ¿Por qué me excluyen de la pelea?- preguntó Yoh más para si mismo que para los demás.

- Porque tenemos prohibido lástimar a los descendientes del señor Hao- contestó Ascil con su mirada perdida en el horizonte.

- ah! Ahora entiendo por que nos parecemos- dijo Yoh muy serio pero Ascil comenzó a atacar en la dirección en la que estaba Lyserg pero en un movimiento muy rápido Ren lo quitó de ahí.

- Lyserg! No seas tonto si no te mueves te va a matar- regaño Ren a Lyserg.

- ¿Es que acaso no te sorprendio la noticia de que Yoh es descendiente de Hao- preguntó Lyserg muy sorprendido.

- Si pero su escencia es la misma no te confundas- dijo Ren tras voltear a ver a Yoh.

- Ryu, Horo Horo!!!- gritó Yoh al ver a sus amigos que estaban combatiendo caer.

- Calma solo han muerto dos de tus amigos- contestó Ascil sonriendo.

- Fijate bien antes de decir las cosas- protestó Horo Horo levantandose del piso

- Rayos son muy resistentes- dijo Ascil entre dientes.

- Si es la única cualidad que tienen- fue la respuesta de Ren quien lanzó su ultra ataque de la cuchilla dorada.

  Ascil esquivo con facilidad el ataque y con los brazos de su poseción  atrapo a Horo Horo y Ryu, y con otros que sacó atrapó a Ren y a Lyserg apretando haciendo que los chicos soltaran varios alaridos de dolor Yoh veía a sus amigos y logró salir de la barrera en la que estaba y de inmediato cortó la poseción de Ascil para liberar a sus amigos.

- Excelente que haya decidido venir a jugar señor Yoh así tendré excusa para matarlo- dijo Ascil renovando su poseción y atacando a los chicos que descubrieron que el madio de poseción de Ascil era la tierra.- Ahora señor Yoh muestreme esos poderes que son tan necesarios para el señor Hao y los haré pedazos ahora! El señor Hao solo me necesita a mí para ayudarle!- gritó Ascil pero justo cuando iba lanzar su ataque un rayo cayo del cielo matandolo y desapareciendolo- señor Hao- fue lo último que pudo pronunciar mientras una lágrima abandonaba sus ojos grises.

  Un resplandor apareció frente a los shamanes que no podian ver mucho gracias a la luz pero lo poco que pudieron vislumbrar eran unas personas con un uniforme blanco Mientras de fondo se oía Seigi no shisha  y el que parecía ser el lider dio un paso al frente y comenzó a hablar.

- Nos ha dado gusto encontrarnos con shamanes como ustedes con un puro poder espiritual.- dijo el Lider que era un hombre alto rubio de ojos azules tan fríos como el hielo.

- Eh?- fue lo que pregunto Horo Horo ya que no encontró lógica en lo que decián los otros shamanes. Yoh mantenía su cabeza baja no queria ver a esos tipos a la cara.

- ¿Quienes son ustedes?- pidió explicaciones Ren.

- Somos los soldados X, nos encsarcagamos de mantener la justicia y erradicar al principio de todos los males, Hao, Sabemos que Yoh es uno de los descendientes de Hao pero eso no importa siempre y cuando esten dispuestos a colaborar con nosotros, y bien qué dicen se unen a nosotros?- dijjo el shaman de rubio cabello estirando su brazo para establecer una alianza.

- Dime algo mataste a ese niño?- preguntó Yoh ya que no se le hacia justo tener que matar para conseguir lo que uno queria Es todo un Kenshin Himura que Kawaii

- Yoh?- los demás preguntaban con sorpresa ya que era raro ver al shaman cástaño tan serio.

- ah! Ya veo…- dijo el de ojos azules y traje blanco alzando sus lentes con con los dedos indice y medio – No lo matamos solo lo ejecutamos- dijo el de cabellos rubios  y los desconocidos se retiraron para esperar la desición final de Yoh y sus amigos. Todos subieron a un camión que llego tiempo después algo incomodos por lo que habian presenciado momentos antes, pero Lyserg se había confundido mucho con las palabras de Ascil, Hao lo había mandado matar solo había jugado con él? O solo habían sido mentiras de ese niño?

° EN UN BOSQUE CERCANO °

  En un bosque cercano rodeado por un mar de árboles donde altas piedras en forma de obeliscos era lo único que sobresalía de los árboles ahí se encontraba sereno el shaman más fuerte del torneo como esperando noticias de algo él sbía todo lo ocurrido con anterioridad,  por su parte al fondo de esa misma roca un pequeño niño moreno saltaba para lllegar coin su lider, el señor Hao e informarle lo ocurrido.

- Señor Hao, los soldados X empezó el pequeño…

- Si lo sé pero dejaré que esta vez Yoh sea el que decida.- dijo el mauyor poniendo a Opacho en sus hombros.

- Pero señor Hao no le molesta que Ascil haya muerto en manos de esos tipos?- preguntó el niño algo inquieto.

- A decir verdad lo único que me molesta es que le haya dicho a Lyserg mis intenciones y que se empeñara más en matar a Yoh que al tarado de Lyserg ahora nosé como me lo voy a quitar de encima, creo que por primera vez los estupidos soldados X le dieron su merecido a quien de verdad lo merecia…- dijo Hao suspirando.

- Entonces es cierto! Me mandaste matar!- volteo Hao con Opacho para encontrarse con esa mirada de odio tan conocida en esos hermosos ojos esmeralda bañados en lágrimas, era él era Lyserg.

 - ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó friamente Hao, esa actitud le había dicho más que mil palabras a Lyserg, Hao bajo a Opacho quien rápidamente entenió el mensaje y se fue dejando a Hao y Lyserg solos…

- Respóndeme es cierto lo que me dijo ese niño? ¿intentaste matarme!?- pregunto Lyserg haciendo que sus ojos soltaran pequeñas lágrimas, en lo que esperaba esa tan temida respuesta.

- Sí, pero al parecer Ascil no hio nada bien su trabajo para colmo abrió su bocota- dijo Hao clavando sus ojos en Lyserg para intimidarlo- Lyserg ya vete solo me divertí contigo no te traumes eso pasa, ahora si no quieres fastidiarme y que algo malo te pase aquí hazme caso y lárgate no estoy de Humor- dijo Hao intentandose ir.

- Pero yo confié en tí Hao, yo te perdone! Yo te amo por qué me haces esto- dijo Lyserg tomando el brazo de Hao para impedir que se fuera. -¿¡ Cómo puedes ser capáz de lastimarme así?!- finalizo Lyserg haciendo que los negros ojos de Hao se clavaran en sus verdes ojos.

- No me toques! Me das asco, eres tán patético pero ya que lo ruegas jugaré más contigo- dijo Hao tirando a Lyserg de aquella roca que aunque no muy alta la caida le dolio mucho al ojiverde.

  Lyserg cayo con la espalda hacia el suelo acostado, no podia levantarse el dolor era demasiado, con un gran brinco Hao descendió de la piedra cayendo de pie junto al shaman inglés, al verlo ahí acostado tan debil, solo logró esbozar una sonrisa esta noche se divertiria destrozando a ese pequeño, ese niño le inspiraba ternura le daban de destrozarlo por dentro y eso haria, lo deseaba y lo tendria, se recostó a un lado de Lyserg, poniendo su boca muy cerca del oido de Lyserg.

- Sabes Lyserg me fascinan tus ojos, ese verde que tieen se ve tan lindo siempre cudierto de lágrimas, tus ojos verdes siempre scon esa mezcla de tristeza y odio- dijo Hao mirando con desprecio al pequeño que tenia junto a él comenzó a lamer su cuellos haciendo que el inglés tuviera escalofrios al sentir la calida saliva de Hao en su cuello, despues con su mano derecho tomó la barbilla de Lyserg para acercar el rostro del pequeño hacia el suyo.

- Hao ¿qué… qué quieres Hacerme…? Por… favor… no quiero…- empezó Lyserg llorando más soltando más lágrimas que caían como lluvia deslizandose por todo su rostro causando una sonrisa irónica y divertida en el rostro de Hao.

- ¿Tanto me amas que te lastima mi actitud?- preguntó Hao al peuqeño que no pudo contestar gracias a que Hao lo beso ferozmente mordiendo sus labios haciendo que el pequeño Lysrertg sangrara probando la sangre del pequeño inglés Hao se relamia los labios la sangre de Lyserg sabia muy diferente a muchas otras que el shaman de fuego ya había probado, simplemente era la más deliciosa.

  Lyserg no podía decir nada sus labios usualmente pálidos se habían pintado del color escarlata de su propia Sangre, que tambien coloreaba los labios del shaman de fuego haciendo que se denotara más esa maliciosa sonrisa que el inglés no soportaba ver, el manto estelar lo cubria todo dejando ver a lo lejos una luz que eran los grandes espíritus que esta noche eran los testigos de aquella cruel acción, Hao disfrutaba ver sufrir a aquel pequeño niño que estrechaba entre sus brazos y por más que lo intentaba, el peqeño nunca logro sacar el valor para luchar y esto le lástimaba más habia perdonado a Hao, le habia entregado todo la noche anterior y ahora Hao lo lastimaba la persona que más amaba en el mundo era el que lo maltrataba y lo peor a nadie parecia importarle lo que le estaba pasando en ese momento porque el tenía que reibir tal castigo, porque el destino lo odiaba, cerró los ojos y se dedicó a sentir tratando de perder el conocimiento y despertar sin saber nada de lo que había pasado, sentía la respiración de Hao cerca de su cuello, la respiración cálida del castaño que de inmediato se convirtió en líquido, no no era la condensación de la respiración de Hao, era su saliva el pequeño niño inglés se retorció ante tal acto, no lo sosportaba se sentia humillado y la tortura apenas comenzaba.

  Hao tomaba con fuerza los brazos del pequeño niño enterrando con zaña las uñas en ellos haciendo que el pequeño inglés sangrara, haciendo que la pálida piel que cubria los brazos del inglés se tornara color rojo ante tal maltrato Hao lo observó y sonri

- Sangras con demasiada facilidad mi Lyserg- dijo Hao distrayendo su atención del cuello del inglés hacia sus muñecas succionando la sangra del inglés como si fuese un vampiro, embrigandose con ese sabor que tenía la sangre del pequeño.

- De… Dejame Hao!!!- dijo el pequeño inglés reuniendo fuerza y valor para golpear a su agresor dejando una marca de su mano sangrante en la mejilla de el shaman cástaño que ante tal ataque se sorprendió y enfureció.

- Arg! No debiste haber hecho eso Idiota!!- fue lo que respondió Hao al tiempo que golpeaba la cara del pequeño inglés dejando un raspón en ella como marca de aquel maltrato, tomó las manos del pequeño y las estrelló en el piso haciendo que el pequeño Lyserg soltara un gemido de dolor.

- Hao por favor… dejame ir…- rogaba el niño entre sollozos y lamentos ya no soportaba más que Hao le hiciera eso.

- ¿Ves por qué queria matarte Lyserg?- preguntó Hao usando un tono melidioso en su voz besando la mejilla que anteriormente habia herido Lamiendo la maravillosa mezcla de las lágrimas de Lyserg con su sangre disfrutando al máximo del sabor – desde el principio sabia que serias un estorbo desde esa tarde que maté a tus padres presentí que no me podria librar de ti eres una basura muy dificil de quitar- dijo Hao cruelmente deleitandose con el espectaculo de el sufrimiento de aquel niño.

  Lyserg cerró sus  ojos tratando de detener que todas sus lágrimas cayeran ya no quria darle el gusto a Hao de verlo sufrir de ese modo abrio denuevo sus ojos pero era demasiado el sabor metalico de su sangre se habia impregnado en su boca y en sus sentidos, el ambiente olía a sangre ya que una nube de sangre escarlata y fresca flotaba en la oscuridad que los rodeaba, oscuridad que solo era comparada con aquellos ojos negros como la noche, para colmo tanto dolor había agudizado los sentidos del pequeño Diethel sintiendo con más claridad que al principio lo que Hao le hacía… de nuevo cerró sus ojos decidido a que el olor que la mareaba fuese el que le desmayara para ya no sentir Hao cerca el olor que lo liberara de seguir viviendo esa pesadilla, la falta de sangre había comenzado a hacer su trabajo arrastrando al pequeño Diethel a un sueño profundo, su anhelo más deseado en esos momentos…Pero de repente solo sintió un aura cálida que le llenaba de confianza y renovó sus fuerzas el niño abrio los ojos para ver que pasaba ¿Acaso solo había sido un sueño? No no podia serlo todo se habia sentido tan real… ¿Eran sus amigos que le habián salvado? Pero ninguna de las dos ni sus amigos le habian salvado ni habia sido un sueño solo Hao le habia curado sus heridas aún así el inglés se sorprendió al ver esa acción de Hao.

- No pienso dejar que la falta de sangre te libere de tu merecido castigo- dijo Hao agrandando su sonrisa el niño estaba totalmente desvestido, Lyserg sabia lo que vendría.

- Ah!!- solo soltó un grito sentía a Hao dentro de si pero esto era distinto a la vez pasada Hao era demasiado violento Lyserg sentía que le partian a la mitad cada embestida de Hao era como un uchillo que se clavaba en su corazón el dolor era demasiado nublaba su vista el olor a sangre mezclada con el aroma de los pinos le embriagaba mariandole como si fuese cloroformo haciendo que perdiera el sentido, lo último que logró ver era la sonrisa de Hao haciendose cada vez más grande como su dolor Lyserg se sentía roto y solo, usado como si fuese un juguete…

° MÁS TARDE EN EL MISMO LUGAR °

  Yoh buscaba con desesperación al más nuevo de sus camaradas, su busqueda le había llevado al bosque sintió que algo se movia, era su fiel espíritu Amidamaru que le ayudaba con la busqueda de Lyserg aunque suin mucho exito por el momento.

- Amo Yoh porfavor venga por acá!- dijo el samurai mostrando con su translucida mano el camino que el japonés debia de seguir e Yoh obedeció encontrando una pequeña jaula colgada de un arbol una jaula hecha con un pendulo de cristal manejado solo por el poder espiritual en esa jaula se encontraba una pequeña hada de color rosa.

- Morphin"! ¿Que pasó? Y Lyserg?- preguntó Yoh mientras liberaba al hada de su jaula provisional, Morphin solo bajó la cabeza Lyserg la había encerrado en su jaula para que no lo siguiera no tenía ni idea de donde podrían encontrar a su amo, temía que Lyserg estuviera herido.

- Ya veo, no lo sabes- dijo Yoh brindandole una dulce sonrisa a la hada para que ya no se preocupara – Ayudanos a enontrarlo tu eres su espíritu acompañante, puedes sentirlo?- dijo Yoh al hada que presta inició su trabajo para encontrar a su querido dueño.

- Si buscas a tu amigo está por allá- dijo una voz a Yoh  quien volteó de inmediatoal ver a Hoa solo realizó su poseción de objetos poniendose en guardia para pelear. – No seas ridículo Yoh sabes que no es el momento solo dedicate a volverte más fuerte- dicho estó el shaman de fuego se fue.

- No puede ser- dijo Yoh al ver a su amigo de ojos verdes tirado, inconciente y desnudo en el piso  de aquel bosque Yoh levantó la cabeza de Lyserg para mirar sus heridas el olor a sangre se lo decía todo… solo abrazó a su amigo para brindarle un poco de calor…

° DÍAS DESPUÉS °

  Lyserg era una persona diferente y aún más obsecionado con la idea de derrotar a Hao que antes, solo hablaba de lo maravillosos que eran los soldados X y cualquier cosa que ellos le aconsejararan era la verdad absoluta una vez cási mata a Horo Horo por seguir los consejos de esos sujetos, hasta que tomo la desición y abandonó al grupo de Yoh para unirse a los soldados X dejando a sus amigos boquiabiertos y a un lástimado Yoh detrás de él, por más que Millie, esa pequeña niña que le decía que era su principe, le rogaba que se quedara con él solo recibió una mirada despectiva de aquellos ojos verdes y él chico se marchó Yoh estaba realmente herido por eso pero solo se consolaba a él mismo y a los demás diciendo, esa fue su decisión.

  Una vez en el cuartel de los soldados X Lyserg fue presentado con la líder del grupo una doncella encerrada en una cámara de hierro que a todas luces parecía una máquina de tortura , después siguió a Marco, el que era el segundo al mando y el que se encargaría de cuidar y entrenar al pequeño convenciéndolo de que iban a derrotar a Hao y que esa era su misión, después de enseñarle la fortaleza y tomarle las medidas al niño para confeccionar su uniforme lo llevó a una recamara la cual parecía que iba a ser donde se iba a quedar a vivir de ahora en adelante, el mayor cerró la puerta después de pasar a través de ella, el hada espíritu acompañante del niño se había quedado guardado junto con los ángeles como si fuese un objeto Marco se acercó a Lyserg tirándolo de un empujón a la cama de golpe esos recuerdos regresaron al niño veía a Hao disfrutando su dolor ese sabor a sangre volvió a sus labios, el superior le tomó de las muñecas y en un movimiento rápido posó sus labios en los del pequeño que se negaba a recibir la lengua del rubio dentro de su boca, recibió un golpe de momento el peliverde comenzó a extrañar a Yoh, el muy tonto había desafiado al destino y había perdido ahora no tenía camino que elegir había elegido mal y ahora el pequeño santo tendría que ir al infierno que el mismo había creado el tributo era su sangre con eso debía de pagar sus errores… Marco tocaba todo el cuerpo del pequeño con desesperación

Y deseo, Lyserg no podía soltarse de aquel agarre era demasiado el pequeño ya no soportaba más, lo que Hao le había hecho le volvería a pasar en manos de Marco.

  Los ojos de Lyserg se tornaron oscuros sin brillo alguno su sufrimiento era interminable al parecer su sangre siempre le marcaría el camino que seguir, decidió ya no pelear más dejo que Marco lo hiciera suyo ya no le importaba nada al inglés más que su venganza hasta que dentro de él se oyo una voz que le decía "_Revenge, that is all you need to destroy him, Save yourself and let them suffer in heart and soul just the way them made you suffer" _pero en lo más profundo de su corazón el pequeño Lyserg solo tenía una pregunta en su mente sin importarle el momento ni el dolor que pasaba la pregunta que más le heriría, la pregunta que siempre usaria para reclamarle al destino cruel haber jugado con él "_Naze kono toki ni de atta no ka to?"_ solo cerró sus ojos dejando escapar una lágrima mientras su tutor le tomaba, robando su santidad la última lágrima que lloraría…

 °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**OWARI**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

  Osease Fin!! Al fin terminé ya lo sé yo dije que lo publicaría el 21 de Junio pero mi hermana tiene que hacer tesis y no habia podido agarrar la maquina más aparte tuve que estar llendo a la Uni a pagar y a ver los horarios y pagar inscripción y ustedes saben, por eso lo publico hasta ahora como un mes después perdonen la demora pero creo que fue costumbre con este fic realmente muchas gracias por leer y mantenerse sintonizados a pesar de mi tardanza y mi mala suerte (si mala suerte siempre que intenté subir un capitulo algo pasaba)

 Bueno aclaraciones nada más al final

1) _Naze Kono Toki ni de atta no ka to_: del japonés "¿Por qué nos tuvimos que encontrar ese día?" lo explique he ahí el titulo del fic.

2) "_Revenge, that is all you need to destroy him, Save yourself and let them suffer in heart and soul just the way them made you suffer":_ del inglés (recuerden que nuestro protagonista es nada menos que el precioso ingles, Lyserg) "Venganza, eso es todo lo que necesitas, destruirlo a Hao salvate a ti mismo y déjalos sufrir en alma y corazón del mismo modo que ellos te han hecho sufrir"

Reviews 

**lady-amaltea **

 Que bueno que te haya gustado el fic me da mucho gusto que lo que escribo les guste a los demás, sobre lo del review no te preocupes cuando publique el primer capitulo tenía puesto el seguro de los reviews es decir no melos podían dejar anónimos, pero no te apures no te diré que ardas has salvado tu alma del infierno con este review y bueno he aqui la continuación sí algo confusa y tu pregunta creo que se respondió en el fic y si no ahí te va la respuesta: le dijo eso porque solo queria jugar una noche con Lyserg, es decir no queria al pequeño inglés cerca de él solo quería jugar y deshacere de él como si fuera desechable u.u es triste lo sé pero soy una maldita que le vamos a hacer y Lyserg es muy antojable para que lo usen. Sip Hao solo jugo con él pero al menos no hice que se hicieran ilusiones con la historia melosa de amor ¿no crees?

La LLama 

  ¿Como Koloro? Bueno como sea! Sí ha llegado lo prometio un Lemon y un Rape en caja grande para el pequeño inglés y sí yo creo que Lyserg ya se ha dado cuenta que en el amor se sufre bastante (y si he de ser sincera que bueno por que sí no no podríamos torturar a nuestros personajes preferidos con eso mwajajaja!) y yo creo que ya aprendió esa lección, es decir contigo, Kini, Diego, demás personas que gustan de hacerlo sufrir y yo no e ha quedado de otra más que aprender la dura lección pero así es la vida! Gracias por respetar mis deciciones eso es muy importante por que luego hay gente u.ú ni para que contarte no te dejan ser como escritora (todos queremos verlo así se ve más lindo sufriendo es decir Lyserg es sinónimo de dolor y angst) Bueno después de que mis compañeros me dejaron sola!! Sigamos…Si es lo máximo tan facilde usar!!! (orgía con Lyserg de Uke suena bastante tentador!!

Gracias por tu review y espero te guste esta parte. (con canica??) no entendí xd

**Minako Chan:**

  Gracias me da gusto que te guste el titulo!!!  Y sí el Lemon es de lo mejor que existe en todo el mundo!!!! (Asociación a favor del Lemon!!) y si ese pairing me fascina [Alerta contra compañeros!!] jeje disculpa es que mis compañeros de la Uni no me han querido dejar en paz me quieren quitar mi actitud de Kouji!!!! Y por lo del review no te preocupes que como dije antes no había quitado el seguro

Gracias por leer y por el Review espero te guste este capi.

**Florchi:**

****

****Que bueno que te haya gustado el fic Imoto!!! Bueno poco Horo Ren por qure no me gusta (detesto a Horo Horo) pero te prometí uno y pronto lo haré!! Y sí la canción bueno es que no he podido y para colmo me quede sin guitarrista mi ex se largo ¬¬ era un imbecil!!! (aunque se pareciera a Kouichi) y sí ya vi tu perfil mil gracias por incluirme y gracias por el review espero que te guste el final de este fic (Cuando es tu cumpleaños??)

**Kini –Chan**

  Imoto!!! Sí lo que oiste eso hiciste, hiciste que me gustara Diethel!!!!!!  Nop no eres una admiradora extraña de Lyserg (las extrañas son las que no quieren ver sufrir a Lyserg, sabes por quien lo digo xD) y nodisfrute mucho haciendole sufrir me siento completa! Jajaja choro el de anatomia me cambio de lugar!!! Me puso hasta delante para que socializara!!! No! Soy antisocial!!!!! ¬ hermoso Hao!!!!!!  Bueno eh?? Ah sí! 9.9 ya no se me ocurre más!! No tienes que agradecer y espero te guste esta parte gracias por el revuew!!!!! We!!!!!!!! No escribo más por que no tengo mucho tiempo!!

**Valsed**

  Por Ra?? O en Fa?? Bueno he acá el final espero te guste y cures la intriga que te quema (Usaré eso para otro fic!!) espero que te guste y Gracias por tu review.

Sayonara (ahora sí porque ya acabó)Gracias por leer los quiero lectores!!!May!!Kimi no omokage ima I will take it there… (Ese es el final de Omokage lo pongo para que se vea como si fuera el final de un episodio de la serie) 


End file.
